¿Rivales?
by Kuri115
Summary: Colección de drabbles que voy escribiendo sobre Arthur y Antonio. UKSp/SpUK
1. Sonrisas

Nuevo fic UKxSpain. Ésta vez serán recopilaciones de pequeños drabbles que se me vayan ocurriendo y escriba, no prometo una subida regular, depende de mi inspiración y ganas :) *es muy vaga*. Algunos serán más UkSp y otros más SpUK, dependerá del contexto/tema. (?)

Advertencias: Hetalia no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco.

Disfruten y dejen review~ Se agradece cualquier tipo de críticas (constructivas) y alabanzas o tomates podridos :)

* * *

_Drabble nº1: Sonrisas._

Le miré de reojo. Ahí estaba, sentado frente a mí, con su eterna sonrisa y escuchando con atención al alemán que hablaba sin cesar sobre temas económicos. O al menos eso era lo que parecía que hacía, porque seguramente estaría pensando en sus queridos –y asquerosos- tomates.

Fruncí el ceño mirándole. Siempre sonreía. Siempre. Aunque su país fuese de pena, como era éste el momento, lo seguía haciendo. Aunque le mirases mal e intentases molestarle… él seguía sonriendo. Y eso me irritaba.

Pareció sentirse observado, porque de pronto dirigió su mirada directamente hacia mí. Pensé que su sonrisa desparecería al verme, pero no fue así. Al contrarió de lo que pensé, lo que hizo ese español fue acentuar aún más su sonrisa, haciéndola más agradable, más cariñosa. A mí.

-¿Qué haces? –fue lo único que alcancé a decirle en un susurro, por no llamar la atención del resto de países que allí se encontraban.

-Intentar alegrarte el día. –Afirmó sin perder esa sonrisa suya.- Sonríe, estás muy serio, Artie.

Chaqueé la lengua y miré hacia otro lado, haciendo como que atendía al discurso. No podía sostenerle la mirada y en mis mejillas se había asentado un ligero rubor que intentaba disimular. No lo quise reconocer, pero sí que me había alegrado la mañana con esa sonrisa que me acababa de dedicar. Pocas personas habían sido capaces alguna vez de sonreírme tan sincera y amistosamente como lo había hecho él en ese momento. Y sólo pensar que una de esas sonrisas del español podía volver a ser para mí, alejaba cualquier odio por mi parte hacia ese gesto suyo. Ahora no quería que dejase de sonreír.


	2. Gibraltar

_Drabble nº2**:**_ _Gibraltar._

Corrió hacia él y tirándole impacientemente de la camisa le estampó casi literalmente un papel en la cara. El moreno no podía disimular su felicidad y sonreía ampliamente mientras el otro chico de ojos verdes conseguía leer dicho papel ya a una distancia razonable de su rostro.

-Lo he conseguido, Arthur~ -celebró el primero de ellos, viendo como poco a poco se iba instalando una ligera sonrisa también en el rostro del otro.

-Más bien di que lo _hemos _conseguido, Antonio –contestó el inglés devolviéndole al otro su hoja.- ¿A quién le has estado dando el peñazo ésta vez? Era difícil lograr algo así.

Antonio ensanchó aún más su sonrisa tras el comentario. Sabía que intentar llegar a un acuerdo así con sus jefes era complicado, pero aun así quiso intentarlo y gracias a ello ahora ambos países tenían lo que llevaban meses buscando.

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que al fin es de los dos, que ya no habrá más peleas. Se acabó.

Arthur abrió la boca seguramente para protestar, pero el español no tenía ganas de que empezase a buscarle cinco pies al gato y simplemente le calló con un beso. El rubio no se quejó, sabía que no era el momento de hacerlo.

Porque al fin ese pequeño peñón gibraltareño era de los dos. Ahora tenían algo que les unía, un motivo suficiente para ellos por el que estar junto al otro sin remordimiento alguno.

* * *

**Y otro más. ¿Reviews? :3**


	3. Victoria

_**Drabble nº3:**_ _Victoria._

La tensión seguía creciendo entre ellos. Podía respirarse, e incluso podría cortarse con un cuchillo si se proponía.

El orgullo del inglés estaba destrozado. Se sentía humillado. Miraba con un odio descomunal al castaño que se encontraba tras él, sujetándole y observándole con un deje de superioridad y una sonrisa victoriosa. Si las miradas pudiesen hacer desvanecer cosas, el rubio ya habría hecho desaparecer todo el territorio del español con sus ahora furibundos ojos verdes. Le odiaba y mucho.

-Los roles han cambiado ahora, Kirkland. –comenzó el hispano con ganas de seguir molestándole y provocándole. Quería disfrutar y saborear su victoria-. ¿Qué ha pasado con toda la determinación y confianza que tenías al principio? Deberías dejar de subestimarme.

-No te lo creas tanto, jodido español. Has tenido pura _suerte. _–recriminó a la vez que se revolvía en vano intentando zafarse del agarre de Antonio, que además le amenazaba con una navaja posada sobre su cuello.

-Sí, lo que digas. –Dijo en un tono escéptico y a la vez triunfante-. Pero acabo de ganar esta batalla y pienso ganar también esta guerra. Vas a pagármela por todo lo que me has hecho estos años, cabrón.

El español dejó de hablar y juntó más el cuerpo del inglés al suyo propio. Arthur sonrió con suficiencia, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Eres toda una puta, Antonio. –sentenció.

-Te equivocas, la puta eres tú, sólo estoy cobrándome lo que me hiciste.

El inglés iba a replicar cuando notó la navaja del hispano descendiendo por su torso, rasgando la tela de la ropa a su paso. Aquello le dio la pista definitiva, sabía perfectamente lo que venía ahora.

Y solamente rezaba para que nadie se enterase de lo que acababa de suceder ese 20 de mayo de 1741 en Cartagena de Indias.


	4. Niebla

_**Drabble nº4**: Niebla._

Apoyé la frente en el cristal de la ventana. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciese ese tiempo tan horroroso en aquella ciudad? Llevaba casi una semana allí y prácticamente no había visto el sol. Esperaba que solo fuese un temporal.

-Anteayer nieve, ayer lluvia y hoy esto... -murmuré flojito. El calor de mi respiración empañó el cristal, así que aproveché para dibujar con mi dedo una carita feliz en él. Sonreí.

Pese a que no lo había dicho muy alto, él alcanzó a oírme. Normal, pensé, estando en completo silencio.

Se acercó a mí aunque prefirió mantener la distancia, y yo seguí sin apartar la mirada del exterior.

El frío entonces me alcanzó y me encogí ligeramente, mostrando una leve mueca.

-Quiero salir a la calle. -comenté. Finalmente aparté mi frente de la ventana.

-Salgamos, entonces -contestó.

Le miré. Parecía decirlo completamente en serio. De lo que no me di cuenta era de que ahora estaba más cerca que antes. Sus verdes ojos me miraban con atención, con interés.

Volví a mirar al otro lado del cristal. La verdad era que el día para nada invitaba a salir; la niebla cubría todo el exterior y apenas se veía nada mucho más lejos del jardín.

Suspiré volviendo a apoyarme en el cristal como al principio. Mi flequillo castaño estaba empezando a humedecerse cuando noté unos brazos que me rodeaban. Noté el cuerpo cálido del inglés pegado a mi, calidez que contrastaba con el frío que se colaba a través del cristal. Volví a sonreír, sintiendo ahora sus labios en mi nuca.

No iba a ser tan malo el frío después de todo.


End file.
